Archery Lessons
by SilentMuse.x
Summary: ONE-SHOT Arthur wants Guinevere to be able to protect herself without putting herself in the battle arena. Written for the Spring Fling @ camelot love.


**Title:** Archery Lessons  
**Author:** SilentMuse.x  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 755 words.  
**Summary:** Arthur wants Guinevere to be able to protect herself without putting herself in the battle arena.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Merlin.  
**A/N:** This is proof that my muse is awake when I'm about to fall asleep. Enjoy. Written for the Spring Fling Camelot_Love.

"Higher, _Guinevere_," Arthur said with a slight groan, saying her name in that way again -- hoping that it would relax her and cause her form to be better. The moment was ruined when he pushed her arm to try and keep it steady. It didn't work though because her arm kept faltering from the weight. "Steady."

"Arthur, this is not the easiest thing to accomplish," Gwen said with a huff of her own. People think that it was easy keeping a bow steady but it wasn't. Her arms kept slacking off and she was cursing herself at her weakness. "And why did you choose this day to be a prat?"

Arthur ignored her comment and focused on her form. They spent the last hour trying to perfect it but Gwen kept faltering every few minutes. He understood – after all he didn't get his form right at the first try either. But after all of the threats against Camelot ever since Arthur became king, he wanted Guinevere to be able to protect herself without actually putting herself in the field because that was too risky. He would know – he did it all his life. But the thought of Guinevere going through the same things he went through – he was sure to lose the next battle. After all, how could he keep his mind straight and focus without worrying about Guinevere if she was in the battle arena? Camelot would lose its king in mere seconds.

"Keep your feet farther apart," Arthur instructed as he patted her thigh, indicating that she should spread them farther apart. Gwen obliged. It still wasn't enough. "Keep them as far apart as your shoulders."

"I _am_ wearing a skirt," Gwen told him pointedly. Arthur just shot her a stare clearly asking if she would do it or not. Gwen rolled her eyes and did as she was told. She spread her legs as far apart as her dress allowed her. "Satisfied, my lord?"

"Keep your eyes straight forward," Arthur told her. Gwen turned away from him to follow his instruction. "Slowly pull the string." They've already gone through the proper way to pull a string while keeping the arrow intact a million times and to Arthur's delight, Gwen was slowly getting it. "Keep your fingers under your chin. Keep your posture up, Guinevere."

"I know, Arthur," Gwen said with a sigh as she tried to pull the string as hard as she could. She focused on her target – an apple on top of Merlin's head. The young warlock was trying to keep still but Gwen knew that he was spooked out of his wits. After all, he was the sole witness of Arthur and Gwen's tirade about her imperfect form all the while knowing that the thing that she was supposed to hit was right on top of his head. But all the targets were being used by Sir Leon, as he was training the knights, and they had to improvise.

"Keep one eye shut," Arthur said, completely unfazed that his wife could possibly kill his loyal advisor. He walked next to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders to relax them. They easily complied. He leaned forward grazing the tip of her ear with his lips, and Gwen glanced at him suspiciously before he whispered, "_Release_."

Her fingers went on their own accord, releasing the string and the end of the arrow. She watched as the arrow narrowly went past the side of Merlin's head before embedding itself into a nearby tree bark. Gwen sighed at her failure as Merlin slightly swayed, probably terrified that her arrow nearly killed him. Arthur fetched his own bow and arrow and easily shot it in a few seconds, and the arrow hit the top of the apple. All color was now drained from Merlin's face.

"You just need more practice," Arthur said as he dropped his bow and arrow. He instantly shot his eyes up when he heard Merlin shout, "_God have mercy!_" and he was surprised to see that another arrow was embedded in the middle of the fallen apple.

"Or maybe I just don't need my husband distracting me," Gwen said with a grin as she settled her bow down. She walked over to Arthur to place her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to look at him in the eye. "Arthur, you are an excellent husband but you are the most absurdly awful teacher anyone could ever have."

With that she smiled and kissed him.


End file.
